Angel with a wand
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: Lily and James are finally together. As co-Heads they have their duties as students and as a couple. The lives of 2 very important people are told and how they discover together who their Angel is.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

BOOM! Another curse whizzed past his ear, barely missing. James Potter; 17 year old wizard crouched behind someone muggle car. One week before term starts in September. "Lily," he muttered. His muggleborn girlfriend of 3 months, 6 weeks, and 5 days. He barely got her to give in to a date. And after a few weeks of him trying to show her he had changed, she said yes. If Dumbledore hadn't given him the Head Boy badge he wouldn't have a chance in hel-BOOM!

Another curse. When he turned 17 last week he had just accepted becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix. A secret society of wizards fighting against dark forces a.k.a Voldemort. He was put on a mission two days into the job. He was in a Scotland protecting several magical-muggle families. The dark forces are playing around all over Europe killing, torturing, and imperizing any drop of muggle blood.

3 more minutes and he should be here. BOOM!

2 more. BOOM!

1 more. Come on! BOOM!

Crack! Finally, he saw a hooded figure walking this way. He could barely see his face. Tan, strong, cocky. Yep that's him.

"Padfoot! Get your lazy as-BOOM!"

"Hey Prongs! How's the weather in Scotland?" said Sirius Black.

He was about 6'3 and had muscles in all the right places. He had long, raven black hair perfectly styled with paralyzing grey eyes. In other words, he was gorgeous, but a total player. They don't him the man-whore of Gryffindor for no reason. He's also a loyal member of the Order. He turned 17 last April.

"You're just in time for the party," James gasps, out of breath.

"Man! Did I forget the firewhiskey! I'll just call Moony and he can bring some." Sirius replies.

BOOM!

"Okay! Party's over! Let's jump before the fuzz gets us…again." James says nervously.

"Deal."

"Get out here and fight brave Gryffies!" taunts a Death Eater.

"Maybe next time Avery. I'm not prepared for a coward stand off tonight." Replies Sirius sarcastically.

CRACK!

"JAMES CHRISTOPHER HAROLD POTTER! SIRIUS PHINEOUS BLACK! Where have you been!? James, you're shift ended 2 hours ago! What could you have been doing that was so BLOODY important than coming home to your mother!?" screamed Stella Potter, James' mother. She was a short, not fat, but chubby women. Standing at about 5'1, and she scared the living daylights out of James, a 17 year old, 6'2 boy.

"Mum, please. You will wake up dad."

"He left to go looking for YOU two!" she shouted.

"Oh. Well, we should go get him. Right Padfoot?" James replied quickly.

"Right now we go!" He said shakily.

"Hahaha! How funny. Get your rumps over here! Now tell me where you have been!" she screamed angrily.

"Oh. Right. Well we had just left the muggles yard and we decided to go see if Remus was doing alright, because of the full moon tonight. We went over and his mum said he just went off to the woods. We transformed and followed. We were just helping him get through it and stuff. I had no idea you would go berserk and flip. I'm really sorry and hope you aren't too mad."

"Same Mama P. I'm so thankful for everything you and Papa P. have done for me." said Sirius sincerely.

"Well alright. Get upstairs and rest. Term starts soon and summer bedtime is not the same from school." Said Stella.

On the way up the stairs to their bedrooms in the Potter Manor, they were so tired they just grunted at each other. The next couple days will be torture.

"BOYS! Winnie made breakfast! You have 3 minutes then I'm bringing up the water bucket!" yelled Stella from the kitchen.

The day was pretty simple. Winnie, the Potter's house elf, made eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hot chocolate for breakfast. The next 4 hours were in Diagon Alley shopping for supplies. Well, more like Mrs. Potter buying and picking everything out for them and the boys joking around. They went to Madam Malkins where here hands lingered far too long while measuring them for their sizes. She had just opened up shop here and was in her late twenties.

As they were getting new cauldrons, James saw a wisp of red hair flash by the window. Lily.

He darted out of the shop and sprinted after her. She was talking with her friend Alice Smith talking about the new books for the year. She saw him sprinting towards her. She screamed, "JAMES!" and dropped all her bags. She ran up to him for long enough for him to pick her up and spin her around. They made a huge scene in the middle of the street. Everyone was staring and "Awwwwing" He let her down and kissed her romantically. She hit his arm and scolded him jokingly.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. My sweet flower and flame. How was your holiday this year my love?" James asked sweetly joking.

"Oh, you know the usual. Petunia let her so called 'boyfriend' whale in the house every day. She just would not keep it outside like mum said. I did read a bit…"

"Sure. A bit." He said mockingly.

"Okay. A lot. I wrote to Alice in Jamaica. And hung out a lot with these muggle neighbors of mine a lot. Their were names are Sam and Veronica. They're so fun and they took me to this muggle night club and we-." She replied.

"Wait what? Sam? Who is this Sam guy? I'll kill him if he touches you."

"Oh please James. Sam is a girl! She's our age and just moved in from America. She looks a lot like Patrick Finnigan. She's Irish so that may be it. How was your summer my drop dead gorgeous Order soldier? Hmmmm?" she laughed jokingly.

"Oh. Real boring. Killing Death Eaters, protecting muggles, going on secret missions. The norm." James replies easily.

"You are sooo funny wise guy. Where's the rest of my boys?" she said.

"Sirius!" James yelled across the street.

"Whadda yew wan?" he asked as his mouth was full of some of Florescues ice cream.

"Come and say hello to your favorite redhead!" Lily said jokingly.

"WILY!" Sirius shouted as he ran to her and plucked her off the ground and into a massive bear hug. He kissed her cheek affectionately, like a big brother and asked, "How is my one and only nerd?"

"She is peachy keen. And my rugged lover-boy?" she replied.

"Fantastic! Bloody fantastic!" he yelled.

"I am only seeing 2 out of 4 Marauders? Where's Remus and Peter?" Lily asked.

"Pete is at home doing stuff with his mom and Remus should be here soon." said James.

Just as he finished his sentence, Remus was walking around the corner with his girlfriend Mary McDonald.

"MARY!" Lily screeched as she ran to tackle her friend to the ground. "LILY!" she screamed back. They hugged and girl talked for a couple minutes while Remus caught up with the boys.

"So, you and Mary still going strong?" asked Sirius.

"You betcha. She gets me better than anyone, except you guys, of course. So Prongs, how's your girl?" Remus said.

James stood there in a daze for a second. He remembered when he and Lily first met. He was looking for a compartment on the train back in first year with Sirius, whom he just met, they checked a couple that were full and then they opened one. Sitting reading a book was a girl. She was thin and petite with fire red hair and emeralds for eyes. James couldn't breathe. She looked up and said, "Hello. My names Lily Evans." She smiled sweetly with perfectly straight, pearly teeth.

"James Potter and this is Sirius Black." James finally got out.

"It's a pleasure Mademoiselle Evans." Sirius bowed and kissed her hand. She laughed and asked if they would like to sit down with her.

"Oh, maybe another time, we're looking for our friends. See you at Hogwarts." James said quickly. They walked out of the compartment and Sirius asked puzzled, "What friends? We don't know anyone here! She was gorgeous!"

"She's off-limits to anyone who wishes not to die. I call her. Forever. She's mine." He said sternly.

From that moment on if anyone "talked" to her (flirted), "helped" her (seduced her), "hugged" her (attempted assassination), or even "looked" at her (checking her out) they would later on that day get a jinx, curse, or punch from none other than James Potter and his friends. Even the other Marauders are protective of her. When a Slytherin called her a Mudblood and Sirius yanked him up on the wall and threatened to kill him slowly using just scissors. Remus studies with her and when someone hit on her, he enchanted all the books to hit him in his face. Peter even jinxed a boys pants off when they helped Lily in Potions class.

"JAMES!" screamed Sirius in his ear.

"What?" James said surprised.

"You were staring at a rock on the ground for about 7 minutes." Said Remus barely looking up from the new book he got at Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh. Lily. She's still perfect. Still smart. Still beautiful."

"Ok, dude. Get a life. I just puked in my mouth and had to swallow it. You can be all lovey dovey, kissy smoochie… in a friggin' broom closet. Not in the eye of the public. Where people have children, and eyes." Said Sirius.

"Padfoot, you don't understand. Remember 4th year when I saw Lily kiss Paul Worthington at the Halloween party?"

"Uhhh….. ya. You ran up to him in the corridors the next day and flat out punched him. He was all like, 'whaaaaa?' and you were all like 'Grrrr…'. True story." Replied Sirius.

"After that!" screamed James.

"You said 'If you ever touch my Lily ever again I will kill you and make it look like an accicent.' Then walked off with us and said some crap about love." Said Remus, not tearing his eyes of Mary now.

"I said I was going to marry her someday and I'm really serious now." Said James sincerely.

"Noooo! I'm Sirius, you're James! Silly goose!" said Sirius happily.

James and Remus both hit him upside the head.

"Look the girls are waiting for us. We should get going." Said Remus.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Back

"Alice! Please stop talking about Frank for 3 seconds. Dumbledore is about to start his speech!

Alice huffed, but kept quiet while everyone settled down and only soft whispers around the room were audible.

"We have a fantastic year ahead of us students. The dark times outside our castles walls are only a worry. No one could get past our enchantments so have precaution always, but mostly during Hogsmeade visits or train trips home for the holidays. Now I would like to congratulate our 2 new head students. These pupils were chosen with great expectations and great responsibility in their midst. Both come from Gryffindor House, James Potter and Lily Evans! A round of applause please. The Captains of Quidditch House teams are Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff, Gregory Yaxley from Slytherin, James Potter from Gyffindor, and Ken Chang from Ravenclaw. No, let the feast…Begin!" Finished the headmaster.

"Oh Lily! You will be perfect this year! Just think of all the alone time you and James will get!"

Squealed Mary.

"I miss Frank. I have been worried sick ever since he started Aurer training! He has been shot with curses and jinxes, I don't know what I would do without him!" said Alice. Her and Frank had been going out for 3 years. When she was a 3rd year and her was a 4th. They were practically soul mates. They fought like an old couple in love with their crazy ways to show it. One second they were just simply talking about breadsticks, the second they were on top of each other making out. Lily had always been a tad jealous of them. She wanted that so badly. And now she had it.

"Lily could you please tear your freakin' eyes away from Prongs and pass me the chicken legs?" asked Sirius annoyed.

"Oh. Right. Here you go Black. Hey James! Come here for a moment." Lily said to James down the table. He was sitting with the Quidditch team talking about new strategies for the coming season.

"Coming love!" yelled James. He excused himself and made his way down to her.

"Yes?" he asked with his devilish grin.

"Meet me in 20 minutes on the Astronomy Tower. We have to talk a bit." Whispered Lily into his ear.

"Uhhh.. o..okay." he gulped. This was it. She saw him ignoring her and now she has had it with him. He thought he was being so well. He loved her, he kissed her, he pretty much worshiped the ground she walked on. And she was dumping him.

"Padfoot. She's ending it. I think I may cry. I can't do this. She is going to tear me to little pieces and spit on me." James said fastly and nervously. Like he was going to have a meltdown right there in the great hall.

"Get a grip man! You are a man right? Because right now I see a sissy. And sissies aren't Marauders. Sissy's are sissies." Sirius said with force.

"Yeah you're right. I'm a Marauder and I am a man. Ok. I'm ready to go. Woo! Woo! Woo!" he punched the air thrice.

He sat with Sirius the rest of the 20 minutes until he had to meet Lily. He had his mind going a mile a minute and was about to explode.

"Ok Prongs. It's go time. I swear to God if you cry I will disown you as a human." Said Sirius.

"See you later Padfoot!" screamed James as he ran down the hall. He was already 3 minutes late. It would take him 7 minutes to the Tower, 4 minutes up the stairs and a 30 second pep talk before he walked in.

"Ready. Set. GO!" he screamed at himself.

He was quite fit from Quidditch so running and the stairs weren't a problem. He reached the door and he froze to the floor.

"I am going to friggin' pee the pants. I am going to cry, sob, curl up into a ball, and die all in a 20 second period. Ok. Let's do this." James whispered to himself for his own pep talk.

He walked in to see Lily standing at the edge of the tower. Her back turned to him with her wavy red hair blowing to the left from the wind. He could feel her chill goose bumps on her ivory skin.

"Lily?" James asked slowly.

"James? I thought you would never come. I wanted to talk to you a bit about us."

"Ok Lil. I know what's about to go down. You're going to say some horse crap about your feelings for me that have disappeared because you don't feel special anymore now that summer is over and I have whole new responsibilities. You can't take the pressure so you want to end it for the both of us to grow as people. Well, then. Say it." Said James without blinking because if he did, he would be in tears.

"What on earth are you talking about? I love you! Forever and always! Why would you think I was some selfish witch to do that to someone I want to love until the end life as itself?" She asked walking slowly towards him with a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Do you want to end it? Was I too needy? Oh Shi-"

James grabbed her by the waist into a passionate kiss. He didn't stop until every inch of breath was gone. He sucked in and held her so close it was like they were one person.

"I would never think you were needy. You think asking me to help carry your school bags from Diagon Ally was needy? I have been in love with you since the second I saw you in your compartment first year reading your silly muggle book. You had a cream bow in your hair and were the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. The moment we left your compartment, I knew that you were mine. Always mine. I love you and will be anything you need. If you're a bird I'm a bird right?" said James.

He had remembered last summer when Lily made him watch a muggle movie, the Notebook, her favorite romance film.

"You remembered!" she whispered. He dried her tears and kissed her again. They stayed up there until dawn and realized that classes were starting tomorrow and as Heads, they couldn't be breaking the rules. As they snuck down the tower and back to the common room, James asked, "Lily, what were you going to ask me about last night at dinner?"

"Oh. Uhh… well. I wanted to ask you how you felt about a dance this year. I had thought about having a Yule ball at Christmas, but Hogwarts wasn't a host school. So I was thinking a costume party at Halloween."

"That sounds like so much fun. I cannot wait." Replied James.

"I would have to ask Dumbledore and everything, but I wanted to decorate the Great hall like a really festive, but still scary, muggle Halloween Party. Like with fake blood and bats. We could ask the ghosts to bring their friends and everyone would have a date and we could go as a couple costume."

"I can't wait love. How about something sexy, like, Superman and Mary Jane!" Said James.

"James, first of all, it's Superman and Wonder Women and Spiderman and his girlfriend Mary Jane. And second of all no one that wasn't a muggleborn would know what we were. We will think about it babe. Now goodnight. Get some rest for 2 hours." Said Lily.

"Wait. You need a goodnight kiss." Said James. He grabbed her and kissed her more romantically and kissed her like a gentleman.

"Nowww…. Goodnight." Said James.

"Night love." Whispered Lily in his ear, then ran up the girls' staircase.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

"I am so bloody tired." Lily whined at the breakfast table. She had only gotten an hour and a half of sleep because she had to pack her book bag, brush her teeth, put her hair up, wash her face, shower, and put her clothes away. She was extremely tired and if someone tried to talk to her she let out a very scary growl. "Well then you should have come up last night, Miss Head Girl." Said the girls 4th roommate, Cynthia Briggs. She was utterly horrible. She had bleach blonde, medium length hair with dull blue eyes, and was about 4'11. No one but her friend Jasmine in Ravenclaw liked her.

"Just shut up Cynthia. Nobody cares about what Lily did. We just have to suffer her whining all day. She didn't judge you when you started dating Tim Jacobson in 5th year. Hmmm?" said Mary.

Tim was a very stringy looking boy a year younger than them and he talked to his pet cat, Bartholomew. Cynthia just sat there quietly the rest of breakfast. The girls all took Charms together, but then next period, Alice and Mary took Divination, while Lily took Potions. Thank goodness James took Potions with her or she would have to sit with Severus. Lily forgave him during the summer, but nothing changed. He didn't forgive her for dating James.

"See you guys at lunch!" Lily called behind her shoulder as she walked down to the dungeons. She had gotten the cool chill down her spine as she got deeper down the eerie hallway. Lily finally got down to the classroom and Professor Slughorn immediately greeted her. He had always had this weird pedophile thing with Lily. She was polite and said hello then made her way to her seat. She always sat in the second row to the left. James walked in a bit later with Remus. James sat down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I am so freaking tired I may fall asleep on you. Be careful and remember that I warned you."

"Oh please. You wouldn't want to fall asleep and have someone slip something in your mouth, would you?" replied Lily.

"No, that would not be fun. I was actually thinking about costume ideas-"

"James! We only have a month of preparations and you still are thinking about stupid costumes? Think about food, or table set up or even slutty Hufflepuffs costumes! I need help with it and you have done nothing, but bug me!" yelled Lily in a low whisper. James sat there with awe as he then slowly looked at the front of the classroom and paid attention the rest of class.

Lily felt like a complete witch after yelling at James. She didn't understand why that made her so angry. She never got so worked up on a costume idea. She hadn't even started thinking about decorations. Her miserable face the rest of the day didn't help her at all. Teachers kept asking if she was well or if she needed to go see Madam Pumfrey for some pepper up potion. Lily just wanted to go and talk to James. She had only 3 more classes with him and he sat next to either Remus, Peter, or Sirius. He ignored her in the halls and didn't make eye contact.

James felt so confused on why Lily went off on him. He went to ask Sirius at lunch and he just made him more worried.

"Dude, she's probably mastuating. Duh." Said Sirius while he ate his ham sandwich.

"What the hell is that?" asked James.

"When a chick is all hormonal and is about to get pregnant she puts a topan up her lady part to stop the baby egg from getting in her belly. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"I didn't not just hear that. My friends are pathetic morons. It's called menstruating. Girls get it when they go through puberty and they start producing eggs each month." Said Remus.

"Like you Moony? But you turn into a freaking wolf!" said Sirius.

"Ya…no. Unless the egg is fertilized by sperm. It just floats out in a…uhh….river." Finished Remus.

"A river of what?" asked James. Remus whispered in they're ears.

"AHHHH! No no no no! That is not what happens! You are so wrong! Oh my God!" said Sirius.

"Than whats a topan?" asked James stupidly.

"That's what they use to stop the river. And it's called a tampon." Said Remus.

"That's nasty."

"Ya and they become very emotional, and crave weird stuff like potato chips and ice cream in one bowl." Said Remus.

"I cannot believe my ears. I am not going by your word Remus! That is just disgusting and inhumane!" screamed Sirius.

"Ok boys that enough health class for one day."

"James!" Lily screamed down the breakfast hall the next morning.

"Ya? Oh and Lily you were right yesterday. I wasn't thinking of all we had to do." Said James.

"What? NO! No! I was completely irrational and acted like a complete prick! I'm sorry my feeling have been all over the place. I started my period yesterday. So I have been a tad moody." Said Lily.

Sirius than screamed and ran from the hall screaming, "You filthy monster! Get away from me!"

"Lily don't take that personally. He just learned what that was. Can we talk later tonight about the party? We also should ask Dumbledore before we make any rash decisions. How does lunch sound?" asked James.

"Great! I will meet you in the Heads Common room at noon." Said Lily as she walked down the hall to her next class.

After the party was approved by the Headmaster, they walked down to the common room. The Heads common room was made so that the Heads could have their own room to make plans for the year and make the prefects schedules. They hadn't used it yet so they were excited to see what it looked like.

"Have you seen it yet?" asked Lily.

"Nope."

They walked up to the portrait of the 4 founders and said, "Haberdashery."

Lily walked in first. She saw red and gold everywhere and nice couches and desks and even a bar. James pulled out a picnic basket and 2 butterbeers. They sat on the gold, wool carpet and ate lunch and talked about the preparations.

"So the tables should seat 6 only because they can't be too large or there won't be any dancing space. And there should be a coffin where you lay and get your photo taken." Suggested Lily.

"The food has to be enchanted to move. The blood punch should swirl around slowly like churning blood, and the hand fettuccini pasta should grab you as you eat it. And spiders should be everywhere-"

"NO! No live spiders! None! I have hated spiders all my life and I will NOT have them at this party!" screamed Lily.

"Well then, no spiders. Moving on, the guest list is everyone, but at 11:00, 4th years and up only. If you don't have a costume, you don't get to come in. There will be teachers and at the entrances, and Professor Flitwick will sign everyone in that has a costume." Said James.

"Oh I am just so excited! I cannot wait! I have already talked to the Bloody Baron to bring his most gruesome friends." Said Lily.

They decided to skip classes and had a first year send a note to the professors that they needed Head time to do their duties. Instead of actually doing anything they decided to use the alone time for other activities. They kissed and laughed and talked about their years at Hogwarts. One thing led to another and well, ya. They had a good first time together.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween and a Suprise

September and October were going by very fast for Lily and James. With head duties, homework, Quidditch, and the party, they had a lot on their plates. Lily was thinking about costumes then I came to her in DADA.

"I have got it! I know! YES!" She was so excited. She had the perfect costume idea and even though she got many strange looks and was scolded for interrupting class, she raced to James in the hallway to tell him her idea.

"I have our costume idea! Ok so you know the Flintstones?"

"Ya."

"Well since I have red hair and you have black I was thinking we could go as Velma and Fred Flintstone! Isn't that so cute! We are like little cave people!"

"That's amazing! So glad that off our chest now. Well I got to History of Magic. See ya Lil!" James yelled.

"Bye babe!" she answered back.

She had a free period so she started putting up the decorations. It was October 25th so she had to start. Lily hung up cobwebs and put tabled together. By the time James got there to help, they had half of it completed. She was so excited for it. That weekend, they went to Hogsmeade. James and lily were to go find costumes with their friends so they could all meet up at the Three Broomsticks. They went to Wanda's Costume Boutique and found adorable clothes. Alice told them that Frank was coming in for the party. She said that she was so excited to see him and was flipping out about how she needed to look perfect.

"You will Al. It's time to meet up with the boys. Let's go Mary. Step away from the shoes." Said Lily.

It was the day of the party and the girls woke up at noon. They all showered and got on sweats and t-shirts for brunch. When they got back it was go time. The party started at 5:30 so they had 4 hours. They did each other's nail and did facial masks. Alice was going as Frankensteins wife so her hair was going straight up. It took 4 spells to make it stay. She put on a lot of white and green powder and red lipstick. She had on a ripped white gown to the floor and was wearing black platform heels. She look gorgeous, in a dead sort of way. Next was Mary. She and Remus were little red riding hood and the big bad wolf (ironic right?). She put on a red plaid dress and red hood. She loosely curled her brown hair and tied half of it up in a ribbon. Lily put her hair up in a curly up-do with a bone. She wore red lipstick and had cartoon eyes. She had on a white, one shouldered mini dress with bare feet. She added dark make-up to her feet to make them look dirty. Cynthia was doing her own thing on her bed. She was going as an angel. She looked white as a ghost and was wearing a hideous dress, but the girls gritted their teeth and said she looked great.

"Finally! The party! Let's go down to see our boys!" screamed Mary!

"I'm going to the docks to meet Frank, I'll see you in there." Said Alice.

The girls walked down to the common room to see their boys. James was in an orange and black dress thingy with a blue tie, and Remus was in a wolf mask and had a very hairy body. Sirius went to get his date from Hufflepuff, they went as Elvis and Marilyn Monroe. And Peter and his date from Ravenclaw were Homer and Marge Simpson.

"James you look so, rugged and Cave man like!" Lily squealed!

"You look absolutely gorgeous as ever Lils." James replied

They walked down to the Great hall to see ghosts, and blood, and coffins. It looked great. Everyone's costumes were fantastic. Except Slytherins, who mostly dressed up as each other.

Lily's favorite was a Batman and Robin couple. James and Lily got so many compliments on the party décor and the band they selected to play, the Ghostly Goblins from Ireland. They danced and when they got tired they went to their seats.

"Lily, I love you. And I am so happy that you are mine." Said James from out of nowhere.

"Well I love you too babe. You cant be touched." Replied Lily.

Sirius and his date came over a bit later. He looked like a man whore and she looked like a stut. She chose the bathing suit Marilyn costume to wear.

"Hey everyone this is Connie." Sirius introduced.

"It's Cara." She corrected.

"Ya… whatever." He said back.

Mary and Remus kept dancing. It was 11:00 o'clock so all the little ones went back to their dormitories. The slow songs started to come on so James pulled lily of her seat and walked her to the dance floor. They danced and danced for hours. Until the teachers told everyone it was their last song. James pulled her closer and kissed her affectionately. Lily thought about life after Hogwarts when she saw Alice and Frank dancing together. He held her like she was the most precious diamond in the universe and she looked like the happiest girl on earth in his arms. Lily wanted that so badly, then she stopped herself. She did have that. She was wrapped up so protectively in James' arms and she never wanted to be let go. He and Lily had their ups and downs, but one thing is for sure, she loved him and only him. There was no question about it. At that moment, she knew that this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She then looked into his eyes and he knew it, too. James and Lily walked up to there dorms and kissed each other good night. It was 1:00 a.m. and they just stayed there looking into each other's eyes.

"James?"

"Ya?"

"I'm not tired. And I'm hungry. I want sweet potato chips and a big steak. Can you get that for me?" Lily asked.

"I can't. But I know who can. Give me a second." He said. James pulled out a silvery cloak from his trunk a few moments later and came back to the common room. Lily was there and he wrapped his arms around her and put the cloak over them. He walked her to a portrait of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. Then it swung open to a kitchen with a seated bar for them to sit. They sat down and ran a bell. A house elf scurried up to them.

"My name is Kenny. What can I get for you Miss Lily and Mister James?" he asked.

"I would like some sweet potato chips and a steak cooked medium rare with garlic butter please." Said Lily.

"And I would love some barbeque ribs with extra salty French fries and 2 butterbeers please."

"Alrighty. It will be 15 minutes Mister James and Miss Lily." Kenny answered then scurried off.

"Is this where you boys always go in the night?" asked Lily.

"Yep. And the House are so good at making food, it's like a gift from God." Replied James.

They sat there and talked and ate their food. Lily's steak was perfect and James devoured his ribs. Once they had finished eating and the house elves had gone to bed, James looked Lily straight in the eye and said, "I love you. I want you forever and for you to be mine. I know that it's a crazy world right now, but if I die knowing you were mine, I would die the happiest man in the universe." He then got on one knee, pulled out a ring box, and asked, "Lily Marie Evans, the love of my life, will you be mine for eternity and always?" Lily had tears rolling down here face as she jumped on him and screamed, "Yes! Almighty God! Yes!" James laughed and kissed her. He put the 18 carat diamond with a silver band around her left ring finger and looked at his fiancé, and said, "You just made me the happiest man alive Miss Evans."

She laughed through her tears and corrected him, "Mrs. Potter, you mean."

"I love the sound of that!" They laughed and kissed and then went back up to their dormitories and kissed again. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.


	5. Chapter 5: the fight and the cloak

Chapter 5-

"Lily Evans will you ever get any sleep if all you do is go out at night and sneak off doing God knows what with James!?" Mary screamed.

"Mary please be quiet. I'm tired." Lily answered from her head under the pillow.

"Lily you need to wake up! You are not sitting around on a Sunday doing nothing. WE have homework and studying to do." Said Mary.

"Fine. Fine. I'm up."

Lily got up and grabbed her wand with her left hand.

"Lily. Why is your make-up and hair a mess and why do you smell like a dead anim- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary screamed. She was hyperventilating.

"Lily Marie Evans. What the HELL is on your finger?" Mary tried to ask calmly.

"Oh. You mean, my engagement ring? This is just what girls wear when they are getting married to the loves of their lives." She answered with a smirk on her face.

"You. Are. Engaged?" Mary asked slowly and shakily.

"Yep."

"AHHHHHH! ALICE! ALICE! 911! 911! LILY is getting married!"

"WHAT?" Alice shot right out of bed and sprinted over to Lily and slapped her across the face.

"What the bloody was that for?" asked Lily.

"WE HAVE BEEN IN THE SAME ROOM FOR ABOUT 7 HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US THE SECOND IT HAPPENED!?" Alice screamed.

"Oops!" said Lily.

"OMG! You're going to be Mrs. James Potter!" Alice screamed hugging the life out of Lily.

"How did it happen? When? Where? What did he say? WE want details girl!" Screamed Alice.

"Cool." answered Sirius.

"Ya. That's cool." Said Remus.

"I hope it's a spring wedding. I love wedding's when the flowers are just blooming and it smells like a sunny rainbow-"

"Shut the hell up Wormtail! Jeez, get a life son. Why did you do it Prongs? You don't want to tie yourself down too early man." Said Sirius.

"I love her and she loves me and I wanted to do it before Christmas because I wanted to make her mine." James answered simply.

"Sounds cool."

James had woken up that morning peacefully… until Sirius asked why there was a ring box in his trunk. James said that he proposed to Lily last night and they were pretty chill about it. They went down to have breakfast and when James saw Lily they jumped into each other's arms and kissed. Professor McGonagall scolded them about public displays of affection, but you could see the corners of her moth twitching into smile when she glanced down at Lily's left hand.

A few months later in January, the Marauders and Lily, Alice, and Mary spent their Saturday in the Heads common room playing truth or dare and drinking butter beer, which Sirius spiked with Firewhiskey to make it a tad more interesting.

"Sirius your turn." Said Alice laughing for absolutely no reason.

"Ok. Ummm….James. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied.

"What did you and Cynthia do in your 5th year in that broom closet that got you detention for a week?" said Sirius grinning like a clown.

"Wait. Cynthia? As in gross, mean Cynthia?" asked Mary.

"Yep. That's the one." Said Sirius.

James nervously glanced at Lily whose eyes looked as if they could set you on fire.

"We, uhhh well….pass."

"What? There's no passing you chicken! It was 2 years ago!" screamed Sirius.

"We just kissed and stuff." Replied James in a low tone.

"What kind of stuff?" Lily growled.

"I had my turn. No more questions!" He yelled innocently.

"Why can't you tell all of your best friends and your freaking FIANCE what you did with some whore 2 years ago? Is it that bad that you regret it and you only told Sirius you were with her because you knew that if you didn't the guilt would eat at you. The guilt of knowing it wasn't me!" Lily screamed at James.

"Lily please calm down. It was so long ago that there is no reason for you to know." Replied James.

"You tell me right now or you can take this ring back! If you can't trust me with some stupid fling you had in 5th year then how am I supposed to be honest with you for the rest of our lives!" Lily screamed with a tear running down her cheek.

"I do trust you Lily! Don't take off that ring! I need you to trust me that we didn't do anything that we would regret! I love you! I always have!"

"Then why would you go off doing stuff with other girls if you were so freaking in love with me since first year? Huh? No answer? Ya! You never loved me! I was always just a prize to you. You wanted me because I was something you didn't have already! You had the money, the purity, the Quidditch skills, the friends, the grades, any girl but me! So you thought that if you couldn't have one girl, no one could! You then got bored of me turning your sorry butt down so you went off and hooked up with sluts that meant nothing to you, but a little booty call! That's all I am! The one prize you couldn't get!" Screamed Lily. She was now it a sob of tears on the ground while everyone there looked at her with awe. James sat there in tears, too. Lily then got up, took off her ring, put it where she was sitting and left.

Once she was gone. James stood up. He took one last look at her ring, and then walked out with tears streaming down his face. Everyone left. Everyone left except Sirius. He had jacked up. He knew that they would get drunk. He knew that asking a question only he and James knew about would start a fight. And now all he had left was a bottle of spike butter beer, and his best friend's engagement ring.

The next day, James was still missing from last night and Lily hadn't left her bed. Mary and Alice tried to get her to eat, but all she craved was love from James. She only wanted to know if he loved her enough. She really didn't care about the Cynthia thing. It was that for the past 2 months, he hadn't really did anything special. A few pecks on the lips and a hug, but no real signs of affection.

James was running through the forest trying to get to Lily. He had left that night and transformed into Prongs. He had thought all night about how he hadn't been honest with her. She didn't know about him being an illegal anigami or that he went and helped a werewolf put every once in a full moon, or even that his parents had died in December over the holidays. Only the Marauders knew about it and he realized that he never really let her in. He didn't kiss her anymore because it was all serious now that they were getting married. No more thrills of getting caught in broom closets or going out late for a walk around the pond. He wasn't ready for this and he didn't know what to tell her. So he didn't.

Lily had been miserably for weeks, first she got a tummy bug that was still on and off. Then she had ear splitting headaches when people snapped their fingers. Third she missed James and she wanted him back. It was the begging of March and she hadn't had her period yet. She always had her period from the 2nd of the month until the 6th. But nothing. She panicked. She went up to the boys dormitories during James' Quidditch practice and found Remus in there.

"Lily. James misses you so much and if you would just listen to what he has to sa-"

"Stop talking. I need James' invisibility cloak and I need it now. If you don't give it to me than I'm telling Mary that you hate her pet owl." Lily said sternly. Mary's pet owl, Roberta was her pride and joy. She loved her with all her might and if she found out that Remus hated it, she would kill him.

"Ok." He ran to James' trunk and grabbed the cloak.

"Can I just ask why you need it?" Remus asked.

"Uhhhh….I need to go to Hogsmeade. Right now." She wasn't lying. She was going to Hogsmeade.

"For what?"

"Tampons. I need tampons. Right now." Tampons are pregnancy tests, right? Oh well. She told a fib, she'll get over it.

"Ok." Replied Remus with a completely still face.

"Thanks. Bye now." She then took off to Hogsmeade. She had only went to the village once before without permission and that was with Mary after Remus showed her.

She went to the gargoyle statue on the 2nd floor, twisted his right front tooth, then it opened to a passageway. She ran down the path and ended up in the basement of Honeydukes. She opened the trap door and climbed up. Lily went to the nearest pharmacy and stole a box of pregnancy tests. She couldn't risk showing her face and been seen.

A half hour later she had come back to the castle and to her dormitory bathroom and peed on the little pink stick. It said to wait 8 minutes then look. Lily sat on the toilet and waited the longest 8 minutes of her life. The timer on her wand went off. She looked down.

Positive.


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

Chapter 6-

Lily sat on her bathroom floor, shocked. A million thoughts a minute ran through her mind. James. Baby. School. 17 years old. Money. James. When?

She could not remember the last time. As she tried to remember, she heard a knock on the door.

"Lily? Are you in there? We have dinner." Said Mary.

"Oh. Ok. Be right out. She slipped the test in her pocket and hid the box in a shower cap. Mary had a look of worry on her face when she came out.

"We, uhhh…lost James." Said Mary.

"Oh. I don't care. He could be hit by a bus for all I know and I would not have a problem with that." Lily replied.

"Oh Lil. You don't mean that. You two belong together. He wasn't right not to tell you what he did, but it was a bit childish of you to blow it out of proportion like that. I would say you have been acting quite odd the last couple weeks. With the flu, and the moodiness, and the snippy comments. I would say you were pregnant." Mary then laughed and went back to her bed to change for dinner.

Lily then burst into tears and crawled into her bed and hid under the covers.

"Oh Lily! I didn't mean to call you fat! You're gorgeous! I shouldn't have brought up James. It was too soon." Cried Mary, now comforting Lily.

"It's not that. It's something else. And I don't want you to know because it will ruin my life!" Sobbed Lily.

"Lils! Oh sweetie! Shhh… Shhhhh. It's ok cry it out. You can have a few drinking binges you just can't go that far. No wonder you threw up! You got hungover!" realized Mary.

"No! No! it's not that." Said Lily.

"Then what is it?" asked Mary.

"I'm pregnant." Whispered Lily.

"What!?" screamed Mary.

"I just found out today. I was in the bathroom taking the test. I snuck into Hogsmeade and stole them. I can't believe it. I feel like such a whore!" cried Lily.

"Stop it! You and James were engaged! You had every right to do it!" said Mary.

"Exactly! Were engaged! Not anymore!" screamed Lily.

Mary started crying and they thought about how screwed up their lives just sat there and comforted each other.

Alice walked in and was very confused.

"What are you two crying about?" asked Alice.

"I..uhh…have some bad news." Said Lily.

"What?"

"I was suspecting that with all the sickness and moodiness and my late period, I snuck into Hogsmeade to steal a pregnancy test and it tested back, positive.

"What! You can't be pregnant! You and James just broke up! You two can't raise a child hating each other! How long have you known?" asked Alice worriedly.

"About an hour." Answered Lily.

"You have to tell James. Now."

"Uhhh….James has been missing for 2 days." Replied Mary.

The girls then rushed down to the Common room and saw Sirius.

"Sirius! Where is James!?" asked Lily.

"He just went down to dinner. He's starving. He wants to talk to you though." He answered.

Lily then raced down to the Great Hall and skimmed it for James. She couldn't find him. Then she thought of the kitchens. She went to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. She walked in and saw James sitting eating a sandwich with a bag of chips.

"James." She said.

"Lily?" he asked.

"I am so sorry! I freaked out at you and I shouldn't have. I couldn't deal with the secret. I acted like I was 12. I shouldn't have been so pushy and said some terrible things. I know you love me. I love you back. I just haven't been right lately and now I know why." Lily said.

"Lily I do love you, but I think we need a break for a while. Just some air between us so we don't freak at each other every other second. I'll see you round Lil." He replied getting up to leave.

"Wait! I need to tell you something very important. You need to listen to me!" she screamed.

"Lily, I don't have time for this." He replied walking out the portrait.

"Do you have time for a baby, James?" she said with tears begging to flow down her already tear stained face.

"What did you just say?" He asked her turning around slowly.

"I said a baby. The baby inside me. Growing every second. Waiting to come into this world with two happy parents that don't hate each other because one of them doesn't care anymore." She replied.

"You're pregnant? How long have you know?" James asked.

"About an hour and 15 minutes. And I already love it. I think it will have red hair and hazel eyes with a crooked smile and a love for mischief. It's going to be an amazing child. It will never cry or throw tantrums because it will be perfect. But, growing up without a daddy, will change that. If you need a break, then you can take a break. I can't take a break. I'm a mother, James. Are you going to be a father?" she asked. Then she silently walked out of the portrait without a single word.

James' head was spinning around and a round. He couldn't see and he couldn't breathe. The world was a new blank sheet of paper. And on that paper were two things, a baby and Lily.

He ran after Lily screaming and yelling for her to wait. She didn't stop. She stared forward and didn't look back, because if she looked back, she would never move on. She had to move on from James. He wasn't ready. She didn't trust him to stay by her for this.

Finally she could her him getting right on her heels. She looked beside her and there he was. He was walking straight forward and was ready to be there for her. She turned her head a bit more to get a better look at him and he grabbed her and pushed her up the wall and kissed her. She had never been kissed so passionately in her life. He let her go and kept looking into her eyes, like he could see through her soul. He then said, "You're a parent, I'm a parent."

She looked at him and then said, "I never stopped loving you. Not for one second. I walked out of the Heads Common room regretting every word I said the second I said it. I love you, forever and ever."


	7. Chapter 7: Baby troubles

The next few days, Lily had only told a select few people of her condition. She told James, Mary, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Cynthia found out, but she was sworn to secrecy. Lily told Dumbledore, and because she was due in September, she didn't have to drop out of school. She would be 5 months pregnant when she graduated so she would be pretty big. James had told Lily everything. Turns out, James and Cynthia had only gotten to 2nd base. Lily was pretty shocked that it wasn't that serious. She had been worried for nothing.

What actually worried her was that he didn't tell her about his parent's deaths, and that the Marauders, excluding Remus, were illegal anigami, who ran around with a werewolf every full moon. She couldn't help but hover over James the day before and day after. What if she woke up one morning and James was badly hurt, or dead. She still had complete trust in Remus. Lily had studied werewolves last year and she knew that when they were still human, they were completely harmless, but not in their right state of mind during full moons.

"Lily? You have just piled your plate to its absolute limit and haven't touched a bite." Commented Alice.

"Oh. I have just lost my appetite. Oh no. Not again." She replied. Lily ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Her morning sickness was a complete pain. People were asking questions on why she was still sick and coming to classes. She knew soon enough, her secret would be let out. Lily had nurse visit every other Wednesday morning before class. James hadn't missed one yet. He was very excited and also very scared about being a father.

"What if I drop him? Or feed him the wrong bottle? Or what if we raised him so badly that he tries to kill us in our sleep?" James asked horrified.

"We will be excellent parents. Our baby will be the next Minister of Magic. And why do you think its and boy? I got the female vibe whenever I threw up." Asked Lily.

"Oh. Well it's just one of those feeling where it just comes naturally. Oh my Merlin. What if he is a squib? Or can't fly a broom? I would just die if it couldn't fly a broomstick." He said worriedly.

"James, it won't be a squib and it will do whatever it wants to do. If it can't fly or doesn't feel the need to, it can go and study like its mother. We will be proud of it either way. Right?" she asked.

"Of course. But who cannot fly a broomstick? It's quite simple. You grasp the handle firmly, but not tightly, and kick of hard and point the nose up at a 68 degree angle-"

"James. Stop talking. I can't believe I'm almost through my 2nd month. If I can last one more week of throwing up, I can be well into my 2nd trimester. Aren't you excited!?" Lily squealed.

"Ya, of course. Just a bit scared. Have you said anything to your parents yet?" asked James.

"Shit. Uhhh…no. Should I? I mean I don't want them to force me back home. I also don't need judgment from Petunia. I can't risk the fall." Replied Lily.

"They would be furious if their little girl came home for the summer, 5 months pregnant, and then tell them the news. I would kill our baby if it ever did that to me. I have decided I want a boy. Boys are easy and much cleaner than girls. Boys just need a stick and a pair of matches to get the party started-"

"James! Our baby will never ever touch a match! Not with his mother around. And boys need food, and lots of it. Would you like it if you had a rack of barbeque ribs and your son ate 3/4ths of them? No, I didn't think so."

"Alright. We are having a girl." Said James firmly.

"Don't talk to me, talk to the baby." Said Lily pointing to her tummy.

The next 2 months were very tough. With NEWTS coming up and all the pain of being a mother, Lily was high maintenance. She had a staff of 5 friends, a boyfriend, and her prefects to do whatever she asked at her command. When she asked for a corndog smothered in apple cider with a dipping sauce of kiwi yogurt, she got it within 10 minutes flat. She had to let the secret slip she was pregnant by telling Moaning Myrtle because she was just too lazy to go around telling people. The #1 Cardinal rule of Lily was that if she asked for Oreos, you better run as quickly as you can because if there was one thing she didn't love more than James, it was Oreos. She had them at least 6 times and week, 3 times a day. And she went by the box, not just the columns.

"Sirius I need hot sauce in a big cup, now." Lily asked as she studied in the Common Room.

"Lily, you are already big enough sweetie, don't you think that you should slow down on all the crap you have been eating? I mean you're not going to have much time to work off all the baby fat when you are a full time mother so, I would just stop now." Replied Sirius.

Lily took a very deep breath. She felt every hateful piece of anger fill up in her and she then started yelling.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE ASS BAG! YOU THINK THAT I'M FAT? I'M FRIGGIN PREGNANT! I HAVE BETTE THINGS TO BE DOING THAN YELLING AT YOU, BUT HERE I AM BEING A NICE HUMAN BEING AND YELLING! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 2 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE! TOO LATE!" She grabbed Sirius by the hair and smacked him across the face. She then kicked him in the groin and he started crawling away. Just as James walked in her saw his best friend inching away from his girlfriend with one hand on his crotch the other scraping at the ground attempting to leave. James had only seen Lily this mad and that was 3rd year when he changed all her grades to F's and paid a prefect to give her a month of detention. He had been chased through the Common Room, down the hall, outside to the courtyard and to the edge of the forest before she punched him in the face dislocating his jaw and then smiling at her great accomplishment.

But this was 10 times worse.

"Sirius what did you say?" James asked as her tried to restrain Lily.

"I just commented on her figure." He screeched in pain.

"You are an idiot! She is beautiful now and was beautiful before. She will be beautiful even if she was 700 pounds!" yelled James.

"I. Need. The. Nurse." Sirius whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: The gender and the name

Lily was 4 months and 3 weeks pregnant and was getting super excited for the baby. Her graduation day was May 18th so she would be very pregnant and would be very big. She told her parents last month about the baby and instead of flipping out, they were completely ecstatic. They were just as excited as she was when the baby kicked for the first time. She had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning and was very scared and nervous to know the baby's gender.

"You will do just fine, Lily. Relax. Have you and James thought about names? Hey! That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" rhymed Mary.

"Please stop. Just stop. I cannot take your giddiness." Said Alice very bluntly. She was upset because Frank hadn't written her in weeks and she was afraid that he was cheating on her.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it. But we found the most adorable little cottage in Godric's Hallow. It has 2 bedrooms and is 2 floors. I can't wait to move in after graduation!" replied Lily.

"That's so adorable. Me and Alice are moving into a flat in Diagon Alley. We could have you over all the time!" replied Mary.

"That sounds so fun! You could go out to clubs and invite boys you barely know back home and I'll be at my house, feeding a crying baby, exhausted, with mom jeans on." Said Lily.

"Oh no! You will be so fit and pretty! You and James would be the cutest couple! He could come home from work and kiss you on the cheek and you could feed him food and rock the baby together! Oh it's just so romantic!" exclaimed Mary.

"Ya. Romantically horrible." Lily said under her breath.

The next morning, she woke up early to get dressed for her appointment. She met James in the Common Room and they headed off to the Hospital wing.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Evans." Greeted Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello." Lily replied. James waved and sat down in the chair next to Lily's bed.

"Ok now honey, lift up your shirt please." She asked.

She started putting clear gel all over her belly. She then hovered her wand over it and then turned on the screen by the bed.

"Everything seems to look healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Well, congratulations. Your baby girl is very healthy." She said with a smile.

"A girl? Oh how wonderful! James! A girl!" exclaimed Lily.

"I'm so happy. I cannot wait to meet her."

At the breakfast table that morning, Lily had told the news to her friends and they were all so happy.

"James, what names to you like?" Lily asked.

"I really do like the name Chastity-"

"No."

"What about Mega-"

"No."

"Well what do you like?" James asked.

"I like Sabrina, Jocleyn, Brianna, Rachel, Hannah, Noelle, Marie, Kate, Evelyn-"

"What about Ella?" Asked James.

"Ella? Well, that is a very pretty name. In French it means all. Like all things are beautiful." Replied Lily.

"I think that name is perfect for our baby."

"Me, too."

The next few weeks were all about NEWTS. They had studied their butts off and now it was test taking time. Lily was 110% prepared while everyone else were a solid 75% prepared.

All of their finals were over by Friday so they spent the night in the Heads Common room talking about the future and what they would do after Hogwarts.

"I'm becoming a Healer. I will work at St. Mungos in the magical creatures department to heal the brave people who tried to tame wild creatures." Said Mary.

"Me and James are working for the Order. We would be targeted if we worked at the Ministry as Aurors." Said Sirius.

Alice then burst into tears think about how Frank was captured by Death Eaters or killed on a mission.

"I want to be a Ministry official in the legal department. Being able to stick up for rights to all creatures would be great. But I'm going to be a mother. So I will be a stay at home mum, and love every second of it." Said Lily.

"I have no idea what to be. Being a professor would be cool. But I'm not going to get many jobs. I'm worried." Said Remus.

"Well I'm working at my mum's shop until I can figure out my mess of a life." Replied Peter.

They talked and talked for hours. They all fell asleep on the couches and floor. Lily woke up with a start. She felt a wet feeling down there. She looked down to see blood all over her skirt. She jumped up as quickly as a pregnant woman could and woke up James. He carried her to the hospital wing. He laid her on a bed and ran to get Madam Pomfrey. Lily couldn't breathe. The baby could be sick. Or be abnormal. She was so afraid James would never come back, but a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with her nightgown on. She did dozens of tests on Lily so she could be sure what was happening. Lily laid there holding James' hand while she did another scan of her belly. It took her 10 minutes of looking around the uterus to find what she was looking for. She went back and forth from her office doing test after test. Lily took multiple potions, but in the end, it was 4:00 a.m. and Madam Pomfrey came back from her office and woke up Lily and James. She told them about how the baby was very healthy a few weeks ago, but caught a virus that the blood cells couldn't fight off. The baby protected Lily by letting the virus into its system. Lily wouldn't have been able to fight it off by herself, but the baby was still growing and it couldn't produce enough of its own cells to kill it. So Lily's body killed the baby to protect her from the virus. She had a miscarriage and Madam Pomfrey swooped her wand over her body to remove the fetus. She then left silently while James and Lily sobbed uncontrollably and were completely heartbroken that the baby was gone forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Cynthia's two sense

It had been 2 days since the baby had died. Lily had not left her bed. James was a walking zombie, going from class to class, emotionless, and in his eyes, completely gone. Sirius was trying everything to get James to talk to him. Alice and Mary were at Lily's side whenever needed. After classes every day, James would walk up the stairs with Mary or Alice, so the stairs wouldn't turn into a slide, and crawl right in to bed right next to Lily. They would lay there for hours, silently.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"I- I wanted to have it so badly. To have something I'm in charge of and to care for someone other than myself. I wanted to be a mother. Over the past months, I was a little bitter knowing that the girl who was on the top of the class, couldn't go to Auror training or go to the Ministry to change the welfare of Muggleborns. But, once she first kicked, it was all too real to not realize that I would do anything for this baby. I now feel guilty to be a bit happy to be able to get a job, when I would rather have the baby." She whispered.

"Lily, I loved her so much and I feel as if I now have a void in my life because I have nothing to look forward to now." He answered.

"You have a wedding to look forward to." Lily replied.

"What? You want to?" he asked surprised.

"I never stopped wanting too." She answered.

As the days went on, things only got better. Graduation was coming up and Lily had a wedding to plan, but not one day would she not wake up and think about her. James was still very heartbroken that he couldn't have his little girl. They decided to have a formal spring ball on May 1st. Lily had little time to ask Dumbledore, get a dress, make a decoration committee, get the décor, and she still had to tell everyone about the wedding. James was a huge help in getting the decorations and he was the one who asked for permission. Sirius and Peter made flyers to pass around, they called it "The Spring Bling Ball". Cheesy? Yes. Bad? No.

"Show us the damn dress, Lily! I'm sick of waiting." Screamed Mary. Lily had bought her dress last night and hadn't shown anyone. She was losing weight like a rocket so she looked very tiny and thin. Finally, she came out in her shimmering, floor length, white satin dress. It fit her figure like a glove and was perfect. Lily looked so tall and her legs were a mile long.

"LILY! You look fantastic! Oh my God! Look at your boobs!" yelled Alice.

Lily laughed and just smiled.

"Ya. Guess that pregnancy hasn't completely gone to waste." Said Cynthia bored, sitting on her bed.

Mary and Alice gasped and Lily ran into the bathroom crying.

"You rotten, jealous snake! How dare you say that! Lily has done absolutely nothing to you and you act like a snot to her every single day!" yelled Mary.

Lily came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, walked straight over to Cynthia and slapped her sharply straight across the face. She then gave one last deathly stare and marched out.

Mary then walked over to Cynthia and threatened, "You do as much as mutter a word to her, you will find yourself in the middle of the Black Lake hovering over the Giant Squid at dinner time!"

"Ya! And you're a bitch!" said Alice proudly. Then the two girls marched out of the room to go find Lily.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cried Lily.

"Oh Lils. Don't listen to her. She's going to die alone with a million cats all named Fluffy and will never find love. It's that simple." Said Mary.

"Lily she won't ever be in love enough to realize what you're going through. She doesn't deserve that love." Added Alice.

"I guess so. Thanks." Said Lily.

James and Remus walked into the Common Room with bags of decorations for the dance.

"You do realize we have 3 days and 30 times the work to do?" asked James.

"Yes of course. We start putting up the décor tomorrow with the prefects and the Marauders." Replied Lily.

"Ok then. That's settled. Now I need a date. Hmmmm.. You." He pointed to Lily and wrapped his toned arms around her waist and rested her hands at the small of her back.

"Will you accompany to this amazing ball, lucky girl?" James asked.

"Well, I have been asked numerous times by hundreds of boys all very worthy of my presence at the ball, but you." She poked his chest and had a determined thinking face on.

"You are arrogant, witty, mischievous, crazy, funny, handsome, great smile, and a complete nerd… Ok. You'll do." She replied.

"Deal my little redhead munchkin."

"Hey!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

The next days were full of hectic screaming, running, and planning. Mary and Alice had bought their dresses after Lily and had been so excited for her to see them. Mary was asked by Remus of course to the ball and Alice couldn't get a hold of Frank so she went with a burly Ravenclaw named Stephen DaFrink. Sirius asked a bottle-blonde named Crystal Jackson (HUGE boobs). Peter wasn't really seen too often because of his tutoring sessions with a Hufflepuff named Dana Hamilton. He ended up going with a Slytherin named Shellie Rogers.

The girls got ready together again. Mary decided that a scarlet "sexy" dress was the one for her. It was silk with a slit running up to the bottom of her waist. She curled her hair and put it in a messy up do. Alice didn't want to be too seductive because Frank wasn't even there. She wore a royal blue mermaid dress with a halter top and thousands of sparkling sapphires. Her hair was curled at the ends and to the side. Lily was wearing her white dress with her crazy red hair curled to the highest extent and framing her face wildly. The girls had spent hours getting ready and were finally done. They did last minute lip gloss checks and sucked on mints for their breath. They walked down the staircase to see their men in full suits with corsages and everything.

"Lily. You look like a white, beautiful crazy lady. And it works for you, wild girl." Complimented James.

"You look amazing, honey." They shared a quick kiss then linked arms to get to the Great Hall.


End file.
